


HIT (sound)

by 2kitsune



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cumpie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingering, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jihoon Is A Brat, Light Dom / Sub, Like imagine if the 'Hit' music video was club / rave, M/M, Not Beta Read, Public Sex, Rave setting, Seungcheol is a brat, Spit As Lube, Strangers to Lovers, They're both switches kinda, club setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: Jihoon doesn’t mean to lock gazes with the stranger, but as soon as he does he can’t look away. As though the stranger can hear the thoughts circulating Jihoon’s head he winks, bites at his blood red lips, and tilts his head back in a silent question; the only thing is, is Jihoon game enough to give an answer.





	HIT (sound)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic came to me when I thought the HIT music video kinda looked like a club / rave, especially @ the end where they're all dancing together and there's confetti, and so this was born. I'm sorry for any inaccuracies, or if they're a little OC, I'm still pretty new to being a carot but Jihoon and Seungcheol are two outta three of my biases, so I had too.

-

It had most definitely not been Jihoon’s idea to go too a club on his one Friday night free. In fact, he would rather be anywhere else right now, anything would be better than being surrounded by hundreds of sweaty strangers and music pounding so loudly that Jihoon felt as though it was vibrating through his skull. However, Minghao was oddly good at persuasion and not taking no for an answer, and so that is how Jihoon found himself standing on the side of the dance floor watching as Minghao ground provocatively against his boyfriend Junhei; he had been forgotten almost as soon as they had entered, annoyingly.

Soonyoung, who had stayed at his side despite Seokmin’s insistence to join him on the dance floor, although Seokmin was doing a spectacular job at sending flirty glances Sooyoung’s way, glances that Jihoon knew for a fact that Soonyoung was seeing but was choosing to ignore.

“Hey,” Soonyoung bumps his shoulders against Jihoon, a movement that Jihoon had not been expecting and nearly spills his stupidly expensive cocktail. “Are you going to dance at all?”

Jihoon gives him a look, one that he knows most people would cower at but Soonyoung just blinks back. “And risk bodily harm? No thanks.”

Soonyoung arches an eyebrow, but it’s ruined by the stupidly wide smile that he was known for. “No one would harm you on purpose. Sure, someone might step on your feet, but that’d be it.”

“Who says it was me getting hurt?” Jihoon takes a drink, smirking against the cool glass rim of the cup when Soonyoung’s mouth falls open a little. They fall into silence for a moment, and Jihoon lets the bass of the current song playing wash over him, actually enjoying it a little now that he had alcohol in his veins, before he looks back towards Seokmin and barely resists throwing up into his cocktail.

“Just go join your boyfriend, I’m sick of him sending ‘I wanna fuck you’ eyes this way.” Jihoon says as he shoves Soonyoung a little too hard, laughing when Soonyoung stumbles a little. Soonyoung doesn’t say anything in response, probably because he knows Jihoon is right, and offers him a smile before turning and leaving Jihoon alone on the sides of the dance floor. Jihoon watches long enough for Seokmin to slide right up into Soonyoung’s space, his hands finding purchase on the smaller males’ hips, before Jihoon looks away. He doesn’t really want to watch his friends practically fucking on the dance floor, he’s seen enough from Minghao and Junhei alone.

It’s then when he locks gazes with the stranger, and when neither of them look away, the stranger arches an eyebrow at Jihoon. He’s standing against the far wall in a slightly darker area of the club, but Jihoon is still able to see how his perfectly tousled hair parts in the middle, falling delicately into equally as dark eyes, and as Jihoon is watching he smirks and bites at his blood red lips, tilting his head back in a silent question. Jihoon knows he should look away, that he should ignore this stranger, but his eyes are drawn to the red blazer the male is wearing, exposing the broad expanse of his chest and the slightest swell of his pecs, the enticing line of his collarbones, and as his eyes trail upwards again Jihoon notes that it’s not a choker the stranger is wearing around his neck; no, it’s a collar.

God, it had been so long since he had gotten some, and Jihoon hated how a simple look from this stranger sent the slightest thrill throughout his body. He was dressed much the same, in a black blazer rather than red courtesy of Soonyoung and his absolutely ridiculous closet plus tight jeans that hugged his small waist and legs, dark eye makeup to boot, so Jihoon knows how hot he looks; especially so if the stranger was sending him those hungry eyes.

The stranger still hadn’t looked away, hadn’t drawn his eyes away from Jihoon’s body once despite Jihoon’s apparent internal struggle. He just continued to lean against the wall, smirking and occasionally bringing his drink up to his lips, the rings on his fingers glinting in the low light and Jihoon can’t help the intrusive thought that told Jihoon he wanted to know how those long, elegant, fingers felt inside of him. A flush rose to his own cheeks, unwanted, and Jihoon was suddenly aware of how hot he felt, how the stifling air around him gave no help as he opened his mouth and tried to draw in some air. This was too much, there was too much noise, too much heat, too much lust singing in the air between him and the stranger and Jihoon tries so desperately to swallow around the cotton wool in his mouth; but despite all of that, despite the noise and the heat and the lust, Jihoon wanted more and it was in that split second that Jihoon decides what he wants.

Jihoon downs the rest of his drink in one go before placing the cup on a passing waitress’s tray, straightens his blazer a little, and then looks back up to meet the strangers gaze once more. What he finds is more heat as begins passing across the dance floor, meeting the strangers gaze head on and sending back his own intentions through lidded eyes, and it almost seems like this had been planned because Jihoon finds an easy path through the crowd, never once jostled, his feet carrying him through the throng until he’s standing right in front of the stranger.

The song changes to something upbeat (_hit sound, hit, hit, hit-) _as the stranger reaches out and grabs onto Jihoon’s blazer, and as his fingers brush against Jihoon’s sternum electricity sparks. There are no words spoken between them as the stranger pulls him closer, turning their bodies so that Jihoon finds his back pressed against the wall, and slides his leg between Jihoon’s. it’s so smooth, so effortless, a quiet display of obvious strength in the strangers hidden muscles, that Jihoon finds himself speechless as he arches his head upwards to look at the stranger, and there must be something in his expression that has the stranger leaning in.

Jihoon finds himself holding his breath but it’s too late, too late to do anything, because the strangers’ lips were pressed against his own and a noise rumbles up his own throat. The hard line of their mouths sends heat throughout Jihoon, warming him from the inside out as he feels the stranger slide one hand over his hip, pulling Jihoon closer. It’s not a question when the stranger flicks his tongue out, tracing the seam of Jihoon’s lips, more of a demand that Jihoon is more than willing to relent too as he opens his mouth and allows the stranger in; although, he’s not one to submit so easily, and so he meets the stranger halfway and slides their tongues together, feeling it when the stranger groans this time by the reverberations through his chest.

The stranger pulls back and Jihoon thinks for a second that he’s done something wrong, only to find that the stranger was now attacking his neck, pressing bruising kisses just underneath Jihoon’s jawline, making Jihoon twitch when the stranger finds all the sensitive spots along his neck; surely taking notes.

“I never got your name.” The stranger’s hot breath washed over the shell of Jihoon’s ear, causing him to shudder and almost making him miss the question.

“Jihoon,” he offers, knowing that it was safe enough to just give his first name. It’s then when the stranger pushes his leg a little more firmly between Jihoon’s legs, and Jihoon nearly looses his train of thought, “what’s yours?” he manages, barely, as the stranger pushes his leg upwards, pressing up against Jihoon’s crotch and although he’s not fully hard Jihoon knows the stranger can feel the half chub he’s been sporting ever since the stranger had first pushed him against the wall.

There’s a pause where Jihoon thinks that maybe the stranger won’t answer, and his inner stubbornness makes him almost willing to push the stranger away until he did get an answer, but then the stranger chuckles a little in his ear and says in a deeper voice then Jihoon had anticipated. “Seungcheol.”

It’s low, and sultry, and it’s unfair how it sends a thrill through Jihoon’s body. In a moment of eagerness, he reaches up and pulls the stranger’s – no, Seungcheol’s face away from his air and forcefully reconnects their lips in a searing kiss. This time there’s no hesitation as they both open themselves to the other, sliding their tongues together and Jihoon hates how easily they both find the perfect pace to slide their lips against each-other’s.

Seungcheol’s hand tightens on his hip, pulling Jihoon’s hips too his. Jihoon gasps into their kiss as their crotches align perfectly together, and Jihoon feels the hard line of Seungcheol’s cock and feels another wave of heat go through him when he feels how big, how thick, Seungcheol is. Jihoon eagerly pushes his hips back, not caring at all that he’s basically dry humping Seungcheol like a horny teenager in this public place where everyone can see them; not that anyone would look, a voice in the back of Jihoon’s voice supplies, the proof being the fact that Jihoon had seen many other couples all pressed up against each other in the dark corners of the club; Jihoon had seen far too many strangers intimate places in the mere minutes he had been in this club.

Jihoon reaches out to grip onto Seungcheol’s hips, pushing underneath the annoying material of his blazer to find smooth, yet firm, skin and pull Seungcheol closer to him. In his own pants Jihoon feels his cock throb, filling with blood, and he groans into Seungcheol’s mouth at the friction against the underside of his cock. It seems like a silent retort when Seungcheol finds the front of Jihoon’s blazer, not bothering to push underneath it and instead going straight for the one button Jihoon has done up, hastily undoing it with obvious ease.

There’s a small rush of cool air as Jihoon’s blazer falls open, exposing is chest. Seungcheol isn’t done, rushing to slide his hand up Jihoon’s stomach to go straight for his nipple, thumbing over the quickly hardening nub and causing Jihoon to push into the sensation, having to break their kiss just so that he can lean there and breath against Seungcheol’s mouth. His nipples have always been far too sensitive, even the lightest stimulation could easily make them hard, and Jihoon found he couldn’t do much more than groan against Seungcheol’s mouth and allow the taller male to do what he wished, his body constantly twitching and shuddering.

Seungcheol pulls away and Jihoon’s head thunks back against the wall as the taller male leans down to replace his thumbs with his mouth, first flicking his tongue over Jihoon’s nipple before taking it completely into his mouth and Jihoon forgets about holding onto Seungcheol’s hips in favor for grabbing into the nape of Seungcheol’s neck. He arches into Seungcheol’s mouth, feeling his cock throb and quickly grow to full hardness despite them having stopped grinding against each other; embarrassing, as it meant he had so easily grown so hard just from some stimulation to his nipples. As Jihoon shifts he feels a wet spot brush against the head of his cock and realizes he’s absolutely leaking pre-cum right now, staining the front of his jeans.

God, he doesn’t want to move from here. Jihoon swallows heavily, feeling his adams apple bob, and an involuntary groan leaves his lips when Seungcheol suctions at his nipple one last time before moving to the other, creating a wet trail across his check from the kisses he leaves. Chest heaving, Jihoon curls his fingers into Seungcheol’s dark curls as his mouth finds Jihoon’s right nipple, not bothering to tease him and instead going straight to suctioning around it, using his teeth to nip at Jihoon’s nipple and Jihoon feels his knees buckle; pleasure making his head spin.

Seungcheol pulls away far too soon. Jihoon is almost unwilling to let Seungcheol move away, but he allows it when the taller make leans in to whisper into Jihoon’s ear.

“Do you want more?” he asks, “want my mouth on your cock, huh? Out here where everyone can see us?”

(_\- I want a new level-) _

“Fuck,” Jihoon says without meaning too, embarrassed by how much he wants that, “Yes,” he husks, “I want your mouth on me.”

Seungcheol pulls back enough to smirk at him, a predatory curl of his lip that exposed his sharp looking canines, before he was dipping to his knees in one movement. For a second Jihoon thinks he’s made a mistake, because like this anyone can see him without the blockade that was Seungcheol’s body, and is about to tap the taller males’ shoulder and tell him to get back up here when he feels Seungcheol’s hands on his belt and Jihoon promptly forgot how to speak. Instead he leans his head back against the wall and looks downwards and a thrill goes through his body as Seungcheol meets his eye, his hands deftly undoing Jihoon’s belt and button in one go and then there’s barely a pause before Seungcheol is using those same long fingers to undo his zipper.

When he’s exposed Seungcheol arches an eyebrow at him, and Jihoon remembers suddenly that he wasn’t wearing underwear underneath these jeans. It had been Soonyoung’s idea, and Jihoon had been persuaded, and although at the time Jihoon had hated the idea he was now oh so thankful when it takes nothing for Seungcheol to pull his jeans apart a little, and Jihoon’s cock springs up and too attention, beating against his bare stomach. In the light it’s easy to see how wet the head of his cock is, how there’s pre-cum beading in copious amounts from his slit, and Jihoon feels his cheeks burn.

The first press of Seungcheol’s tongue against the underside of his cock causes Jihoon to buck his hips forwards, his cock sliding against Seungcheol’s plus lips and across his skin. At that Seungcheol shoots him a look and firmly presses his hands against Jihoon’s hips, a grip that Jihoon soon finds he can’t overpower when the taller male leans in and licks him again and Jihoon tries to buck forwards again. He’s effectively been held in place, forced to watch and not able to do anything as Seungcheol opens his mouth fully and wraps his lips around the head of Jihoon’s cock, suctioning his lips. It’s immediately too much and Jihoon has to press the back of his hand against his mouth to stop his cry from being heard, even though he doubts he’ll be able to be heard over the deafening music and pounding bass that made the walls behind him rattle.

Jihoon feels his abdomen tighten as Seungcheol sinks down on him, taking Jihoon’s cock into his overwhelmingly warm mouth, the velvet soft skin of his mouth and the start of his throat enveloping Jihoon’s member. It’s all too much and so Jihoon is forced to loll his head back against the wall, one hand still against his mouth, looking undoubtedly debauched with a strangers’ mouth around his cock. Jihoon’s legs shake as Seungcheol oh so slowly starts taking him down his throat, and one of his hands fly to Seungcheol’s hair, twisting his fingers into the taller males’ dark locks and tugging. Seungcheol allows it, surprisingly, but Jihoon is sure that when he groans around Jihoon’s cock, creating pleasant vibrations that make Jihoon’s body shake, Jihoon is pretty sure it’s a rebuttal.

It’s then when Jihoon decides he definitely wants Seungcheol inside him. Fuck it if everyone in the club saw him, saw Seungcheol fucking him with his thick cock, saw how Jihoon was falling utterly apart on said cock, he wanted the taller male to fuck him raw and pump Jihoon full with his cum; for now, however, he wanted to keep Seungcheol’s mouth on his cock, and so Jihoon pushes at Seungcheol’s head to try and push him down.

Seungcheol looks up at him through the thick line of his eyelashes, his eyes slightly watery. However, he doesn’t stop Jihoon, and instead takes Jihoon in, holding the smaller male in his throat. He hums and Jihoon feels lightheaded, biting at his lips as Seungcheol just holds him in his throat and uses his tongue to stimulate the underside of Jihoon’s cock. it’s like he was worshiping it, just holding Jihoon there like it was second nature like it was a second nature to have a cock down his throat, and Jihoon feels his stomach tighten some more.

Experimentally Jihoon pushes against the hands on his hips, silently asking to be allowed to move them. Seungcheol spares him a second glance before he loosens his grip, allowing Jihoon to push forwards. The first movement is slow, just Jihoon slowly pushing even further down Seungcheol’s throat as the taller male holds his head still, seeing how far Seungcheol would allow him to push. Surprisingly, and completely unfairly arousing, Seungcheol takes him until Jihoon’s balls are pressing against his chin, patiently sitting there on his knees with a blissed-out expression on his face.

Jihoon’s next push is a lot rougher, and he holds Seungcheol’s head still as he does so. Like before Seungcheol allows it, and before long Jihoon is pushing forwards and pulling back, slowly fucking into Seungcheol’s throat but picking up with each roll forward of his hips until he’s fucking Seungcheol’s throat roughly. It felt amazing to have a throat so readily taking Jihoon’s cock, to have Seungcheol just sitting there and allowing Jihoon to fuck his face with that expression on his face, like he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world, and when Jihoon looks down a little further he sees how Seungcheol is straining against his jeans; it looks painful.

The tightness in his stomach is quickly growing, his body hot, and his extremities tingle, all signs that Jihoon was approaching his end far too quickly. With this thought in mind he fucks into Seungcheol’s throat once more, hips stuttering, before pulling out and leaning against the wall. His chest heaves as he struggles for breath, his cock just resting on Seungcheol’s tongue, and he feels Seungcheol press one final kiss to the head of his cock before he’s pulling off of him and standing up. Jihoon’s hands never leave Seungcheol’s hair, they just slide to meet the shorter strands at the nape of Seungcheol’s neck, and he’s a little dazed when the taller male leans in and kisses him; Jihoon tasting himself on Seungcheol’s tongue and it’s so hot, fuck was it hot, causing Jihoon to moan.

(-_I got you all day-) _

“Do you want me in you, baby?” Seungcheol’s voice is raspy, evidence that he had had his throat thoroughly fucked, “want to take this somewhere private?”

Jihoon finds himself shaking his head faster than he thought possible, holding Seungcheol there with the firm press of his hands against the back of Seungcheol’s neck, “I want your cock,” he says, aware of how unlike himself he sounds, “-don’t want to wait. I want it, now.”

Seungcheol fixes him with that same smirk as before and Jihoon finds the taller males’ fingers suddenly in front of his face. For a second he’s unsure of what Seungcheol wants, but then he puts it together and wastes no more time in eagerly taking Seungcheol’s fingers into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around them. The wetter the better, Jihoon knew those words all too well, and so he took special care to get Seungcheol’s long fingers as wet as possible. In the meantime, Jihoon feels Seungcheol’s free hand push into the waistband of his jeans, forcing them down. It really should be a major turn off to be so naked in front of so many people, but Jihoon found he really didn’t care when Seungcheol pushed them down far enough for Jihoon’s ass to be free.

Once he’s sure that Seungcheol’s fingers are wet enough, Jihoon lets go of them with, what he’s sure would have been if the music wasn’t so deafening, an obscene pop. Jihoon expects, next, that he would feel Seungcheol’s fingers near his entrance, which is ultimately why he’s surprised when suddenly Seungcheol’s hands are around his waist (he’s careful to keep his fingers away from Jihoon’s clothes so that they stay wet) and Jihoon is lifted up. It’s a little difficult with his jeans only halfway down, constricting his movements a little, but they find a position where Jihoon clenches Seungcheol’s hips with his knees and the rest of him held up both by the wall and one of Seungcheol’s arms.

It’s then when Jihoon feels the first hesitant press of Seungcheol’s fingers against his entrance, glad that he had showered so thoroughly before coming to the club / rave they were now a part of. It startles him a little, because as much as Jihoon could be prepared for something it was still a little weird, but Jihoon soon relaxes and instead rocks his hips as Seungcheol traces his finger around Jihoon’s entrance. He takes long enough that Jihoon is about ready to beg, his whole body just feeling hot, his skin on fire and his senses haywire, when Seungcheol finally pushes his pointer finger past the rim of Jihoon’s entrance and Jihoon fists his hands into the neck of Seungcheol’s red blazer.

The stretch burns a little, just because Jihoon hadn’t fingered himself in a while, but it’s pleasant, a welcoming feeling. Seungcheol pushes his finger all the way into him, pausing once he’s knuckle deep, but Jihoon is impatient and at this point he just wants a cock in him so he rocks his hips, silently asking for more as he pushes his face into Seungcheol’s neck and inhales the intoxicating musk he finds there that makes his head spin. Seungcheol wastes no more time in pushing his middle finger in, and Jihoon’s hands only clench tighter at the fabric of Seungcheol’s blazer. It’s a little rougher, but the slick of Jihoon’s saliva makes the slide much easier, and soon it settles into a pleasant burn.

Seungcheol is soon knuckle deep again, and Jihoon moans at the knowledge that he had two fingers inside of him in the middle of a club. Without having to wait for Jihoon’s signal Seungcheol slowly pulls them out before pushing inwards again, going slow at first before picking up the pace and Jihoon holds on for dear life as Seungcheol pistons his two fingers in and out of him, fucking Jihoon with his digits.

“How many fingers do you need?” Seungcheol husks in his ear.

Jihoon swallows, willing his throat to work and trying to think through the haze in his mind, the heat in his stomach. “Three,” he replies and then adds, “Hurry the fuck up.”

A third finger is added quickly, Seungcheol’s index finger, and Jihoon finds he doesn’t care to be embarrassed at how easily his body takes it. There’s no soreness, only that pleasant burn that’s most likely numbed by the alcohol in his system, and when Seungcheol starts scissoring him Jihoon is barely able to keep back his moans, instead pressing his mouth against Seungcheol’s neck, leaving a wet mark that raises in goosebumps underneath Jihoon’s hot breath.

As much as he loves being fingered, and as much as Jihoon was sure he could absolutely cum just from Seungcheol fingering him like he was, Jihoon soon wants more. He rocks his hips, silently asking Seungcheol for more, and groans when the taller male ignores him and keeps scissoring him open; however Jihoon isn’t one to give up, and when he rocks his hips hard enough, his own cock brushing so deliciously against his own stomach and his jeans, Seungcheol soon gets the hint and presses Jihoon hard enough back against the wall that Jihoon looses his breath.

“So impatient, baby,” Seungcheol growls, loud over the already loud music, “Do you want my cock that bad?”

Jihoon gives his own growl, “That much is fuckin’ obvious,” he says, “Fuck me already.”

Seungcheol doesn’t say anything more. He pulls his fingers out of Jihoon with, what the shorter male is sure is once again an obscene pop if only the music wasn’t so loud, and instead reaches underneath himself. Jihoon is confused for a second before he feels Seungcheol’s hand bump against his jeans and realizes the taller male is undoing his jeans, probably slicking up his own cock with the rest of the saliva left on his fingers, and then Jihoon feels something much larger press against his entrance. Thank the heavens that Seungcheol seemed smart enough to not ask for any more confirmation, because he pauses for no longer than a second before he’s pushing in.

The stretch is much worse but Jihoon works through it, gripping onto Seungcheol for dear life as the taller male pushes inside of him. His stomach tightens as Seungcheol pushes into him, going infuriatingly slow, but thankfully the stretch turns pleasant much like Seungcheol’s fingers had, and Jihoon manages to relax as Seungcheol pushes that final bit until he’s inside of Jihoon completely. He’s big, much bigger than Jihoon had imagined Seungcheol was just from what he felt through the taller males’ jeans, and he feels like he’s being split apart, but he likes it.

(-_hit, hit, hit, hit, hit sound-)_

Jihoon allows a small pause now, because he knows he has to be prepared for Seungcheol fucking him with that huge cock of his, preferably hard if Jihoon played his cards right. Once he’s ready Jihoon finds Seungcheol’s ear, breathing hotly against the shell, and breathes, “Move.”

Seungcheol pulls out in one movement and then pushes back, starting a slow pace as both of his hands finds the globes of Jihoon’s ass, pulling him apart a little. Jihoon works his hips back against Seungcheol, meeting the taller males’ hips as they roll towards him, and press his face back into Seungcheol’s neck to inhale that delicious scent. The pace soon becomes quicker, Seungcheol controlling the most of it with his grip on Jihoon’s ass, until they’re at a fast pace where Jihoon is practically bouncing on the taller males’ cock.

It should be embarrassing how quickly Jihoon’s stomach tightens, like a coil being compressed down, and he can feel sweat prickling in his underarms, can feel how his bangs are sticking to his forehead. Still he works for it, works for the orgasm he’s chasing, chases the fire in his veins and the shudders that go up his spine and end up in full body spasms. Seungcheol’s grip on him is bruising, and Jihoon is sure he’ll have little bruises of Seungcheol’s fingertips on his ass in the morning, marks to remind him of the night he had had.

Jihoon rolls his hips faster, trying to get Seungcheol to move faster. It works, Seungcheol fucking into him harder, pulling Jihoon all the way up until his cock almost slips out of the smaller male before slamming him back down and Jihoon half regrets it, half is in pure bliss and Seungcheol pounds into him. Jihoon can feel the heat coming off of Seungcheol, evident of how hard he was working, and yet Seungcheol was having no problem with keeping up the pace, and Jihoon bet that if he asked for it Seungcheol could fuck him even harder.

His cock was absolutely screaming for attention between them, neglected for long and smearing Jihoon’s stomach and his jeans with his pre-cum, and Jihoon reaches between them to try and wrap his own hand around his cock only to hear Seungcheol growl in his ear,

“Don’t,” Seungcheol sounds almost feral, and Jihoon feels his stomach clench, arousal flooding his veins, “I want you to cum on my cock and nothing else. Understand?”

(-_freakin’ bounce it-)_

Jihoon nods, his mouth brain no longer working well enough for him to form coherent words, coherent sentences, knowing that Seungcheol will be able to feel him do so. He doesn’t have to look to know that Seungcheol probably has that goddamn smirk on his lips, proud that he was making Jihoon do what he wanted, and as much as Jihoon wanted to try and rebel, he’s also aware that Seungcheol has all the power right now. Instead he leans back against the wall and Seungcheol follows, crowding him against the wall until Jihoon has no room to breathe but he likes it, liked being covered by Seungcheol’s body as the taller male fucks him. In this position it’s easier for Seungcheol to find stability and his next thrust makes Jihoon go lightheaded, his vision going a little hazy as he’s pinned to the wall and fucked, unable to move his own hips now.

Snaking his hands back over Seungcheol’s neck, Jihoon pushes his fingers into the short locks at Seungcheol’s hairline and tugs, needing the stability as the taller male pounds into him relentlessly. There’s no way anyway can hear the moans escaping Jihoon’s lips, not with how loud the music is, but with Seungcheol forcing Jihoon to loll his head back as he attacks Jihoon’s neck, leaving pretty purple and red bruises, Jihoon is well aware of how well Seungcheol would be able to hear them and it makes him moan louder. He wants the taller male to know what he’s doing to Jihoon, wants Seungcheol to know that he’s absolutely wrecking him and that Jihoon was loving it.

Seungcheol grips at his ass harder, fingers digging in, and uses his strength to hold Jihoon completely still so that he could fuck into Jihoon’s body relentlessly, going harder with every thrust and when Jihoon shifts his hips slightly Seungcheol suddenly brushes right against his prostate and Jihoon sees stars.

“There,” Jihoon husks, “harder, you’re almost hitting it-“

He doesn’t have to explain anymore, as Seungcheol obviously gets the gist. Jihoon angles his hips a little more in that direction and Seungcheol thrusts upwards, deeper, harder, than before and hits Jihoon’s prostate dead on. Jihoon throws his head back, hitting the wall painfully but he doesn’t care because it’s nothing compared to the pure pleasure shuddering through his body in waves with every thrust, making him shake and shudder in Seungcheol’s arms, making Jihoon hold on even tighter to Seungcheol because he feels like he’s surely pass out from the feeling alone.

“Fuck,” Jihoon swears once he’s able to think around the feeling of Seungcheol pounding into his prostate like that, “Right there. Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

Seungcheol pulls away from his neck enough to chuckle in Jihoon’s ear, his voice low and filled with lust as he growls, “I wouldn’t dream of stopping. You look so good on my cock, baby, like it’s where you belong.”

Jihoon goes to roll his eyes, but they end up rolling back when Seungcheol doesn’t stop while he’s talking, fucking into Jihoon without mercy. “Don’t- _ah fuck_, don’t get cocky, just fuck me harder.”

“Bratty, I like it.” Seungcheol mutters, mostly to himself. He doesn’t even pause his hips as he slowly takes Jihoon’s earlobe in between his teeth, nibbling around the piercings Jihoon has there. Jihoon has always had sensitive ears, and a sensitive neck, so the attention makes him shudder and groan, at mercy to Seungcheol as he releases Jihoon’s ear and slowly makes his way across Jihoon’s sweat soaked neck.

Jihoon sobs when Seungcheol’s mouth closes around his adams apple, using his teeth to apply pressure, the sharp points of his canines as they press into Jihoon’s skin showcasing how in charge Seungcheol was right now; how, if he really wanted too, he could bite a little too hard and cause damage. Jihoon’s skin alights with fire at the thought of Seungcheol biting a little too hard, leaving his neck sore and very obviously bruised for the next couple of days, and even though there’s no way Seungcheol can hear his thoughts the taller male does spend some time there; teasing over Jihoon’s adams apple with his tongue, biting, then letting go and biting harder the next time until Jihoon’s skin is so sensitive his eyes water a little. He was going to have impressive marks there tomorrow, marks to show that someone had claimed him, and it turned Jihoon on like nothing else.

The pressure in his stomach is getting overwhelming, growing far faster than what Jihoon was used too when he simply took himself in hand, and Jihoon wasn’t ready for this too end. Thankfully it seemed like Seungcheol was able to see the signs of it getting too much for Jihoon, was able to see that Jihoon was going to cum far faster than him if he kept at it, and so he moved away from Jihoon’s adams apple with one final kiss. As much as Jihoon immediately misses the feeling, gripping at Seungcheol’s locks a little harder and squirming, the pressure in his stomach does lull a little.

Seungcheol, however, isn’t going to play that nicely. Jihoon is quickly back to tugging at Seungcheol’s hair when the taller male dips to kiss along his collarbones, flicking his tongue out to trace the curve and it makes Jihoon’s entire body feel like it’s on fire, chest heaving at his hypersensitivity and the addictive feeling of Seungcheol’s tongue on his skin. The tightness is back, although it’s not growing as fast as Seungcheol has slowed his hips, going for slow thrusts but they’re deeper than before, still hitting Jihoon’s prostate dead on and making him jump a little each time.

Mindlessly Jihoon’s hands slide from Seungcheol’s hair as the taller male slowly begins traversing downwards, kissing over the slight protrusion of Jihoon’s pectorals (nothing like his own) before latching onto a nipple and Jihoon is really sure he’s going to be hear over the music for a second there as he lets out a throaty moan. He’s sensitive, so fucking sensitive, and with his blazer wide open there’s nothing to stop Seungcheol from doing whatever he wanted with Jihoon’s nipples that are quickly hardening and pebbling underneath his ministrations.

Jihoon decides in that second that there was no stopping his approaching orgasm and rocks his hips to get Seungcheol’s attention, rasping a hurried “Faster, I’m gonna’ finish.” He wasn’t sure if Seungcheol had heard him, but then the taller male looks up through his eyelashes and winks and Jihoon feels his body heat up as Seungcheol goes back to gripping at his ass with that iron grip, picking up the pace again with those damn unyielding thrusts, the ones that make Jihoon shudder and go limp in Seungcheol’s grip; this time however he’s set on working for it too and so Jihoon grips at Seungcheol’s shoulders, digging his fingertips in so hard that Seungcheol would have little bruises imprinted into his skin, and desperately tries to match Seungcheol’s hips in a cohesive roll.

(-_we’re so hot, super high yeah_-)

It was all starting to get too much, but Jihoon powers through, rolling his hips and meeting Seungcheol’s thrusts, a steady string of moans leaving his lips as his stomach tightens, his extremities beginning to tingle. He’s gasping for air, chest heaving, and even Seungcheol looks like he’s close, eyes blown wide with lust when he looks up at Jihoon, mouth still around Jihoon’s nipple as his tongue steadily flicks over the nub. Eventually it gets too much and Jihoon closes his eyes, lolling his head back against the wall as he bites at his lips so hard to break skin, tasting blood in his mouth as he climbs closer and closer to the edge; he’s so close.

White starts appearing behind his eyes and Jihoon scrunches his face, working for it, feeling absolutely everything from the hard thrust of Seungcheol’s cock to his prostate to the feeling of his cock sliding along Jihoon’s inner walls; he can feel the sweat on his arms making his blazer stick to his skin, scratching him slightly, can feel each flick of Seungcheol’s tongue against his nipple as he switches side, can hone in on the of the spring tightening in his stomach and the heat as it races from his extremities to add to that pressure in his abdomen. He keeps going even though he feels like he’s going to fall, like he’s going to pass out from the pleasure, from the dicking he was getting, until Jihoon races right over the edge of that cliff and there was a moment of absolutely clarity where time seemed to still and Jihoon was able to see outside his body, was able to get a birds eye view of Seungcheol fucking him against the dirty wall of the club, before it all came crashing down.

(-_from this day forth we’re free, JUMP_-)

Jihoon cums with a broken cry of, “Seung-cheol!” and paints the space between them white, most of it going over his and Seungcheol’s abdomens, sticking immediately to the skin, but some shoots so high it hits Seungcheol’s chin. Jihoon convulses, shuddering and rolling his hips through his orgasm, arching away from the wall and into Seungcheol’s mouth still on his chest as a literal galaxy appears behind his eyes, and feels Seungcheol grip tighter onto his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. He’s unable to think properly, unable to move properly apart from the sluggish roll of his own body, but he is aware of Seungcheol still thrusting deep into him, the feeling of cock pressing into Jihoon’s prostate sending tingles throughout his body.

“Cum in me,” Jihoon mutters as he dips his head, leaning his forehead against Seungcheol’s, “cum for me, Seungcheol.”

It seems to be what Seungcheol needs to hear, because he manages another few deep thrusts before he’s growling what sounds like Jihoon’s name against Jihoon’s chest as he cums, painting Jihoon’s inner walls white. Jihoon holds onto him as Seungcheol works through his orgasms, rocking his hips to meet the quickly slowing roll of Seungcheol’s hips; just in time too, because as Seungcheol stops completely and just stands there, his hot breath puffing against Jihoon’s chest, the smaller male grows too oversensitive to allow any stimulus.

They stand there for a moment longer. Jihoon’s senses slowly come back, wincing at how loud the music now seemed as before it had been drowned out by his own pleasure, the smell of sex wafting up between them and mixing with the general smell of alcohol, smoke and sex already present in the air. Jihoon idly hopes that Seungcheol has tissues as he notes his quickly cooling cum on his own stomach, because he definitely doesn’t want to walk around with that for the rest of the night; but most of all he’s tired after an insanely good fuck, one he would remember for a long time and probably wank too later, and wanted to sleep.

Seungcheol finally lifts his head. Jihoon lifts his too, expecting that Seungcheol was going to say something but instead watching, a little wide eyed, as Seungcheol dips his head further down between them, lifting Jihoon higher with his grip on Jihoon’s ass, and licks up Jihoon’s cum with his tongue, making the smaller male squirm; both oversensitive but also finding that unfairly hot. In repayment, when Seungcheol lifts his head again, Jihoon pushes Seungcheol’s chin up with one of his fingers and leans in to collect his own seed that had hit Seungcheol’s chin; finding that his cum was oddly sweet.

With that done Seungcheol offers him a smile before slowly beginning to pull out. Jihoon winces as the feeling of Seungcheol’s cock sliding against his sensitive walls and breathes a sigh of relief once Seungcheol was out of him, ignoring how his stomach twists at the feeling of being so empty and wanting Seungcheol back inside of him. In the same movement Seungcheol lowers Jihoon back to the ground, waiting until the smaller male’s feet touch the ground before removing his hands from Jihoon’s ass but it doesn’t matter because as soon as Jihoon isn’t being held up his knees buckle and he has to reach out and grip onto Seungcheol’s forearms to steady himself.

“Whoa,” Seungcheol smiles at him and it’s not fair, it’s not fucking fair, how that gummy smile sends butterflies to Jihoon’s stomach. “Are you OK?”

Jihoon nods, slowly letting go of Seungcheol and using the wall for support. “I’m OK.”

Seungcheol looks a little worried but lets Jihoon go otherwise, reaching to tuck himself away back in his jeans and Jihoon takes a peek before Seungcheol gets completely there and blanches. He had had _that _inside of him? Seungcheol was huge, easiest the biggest cock Jihoon had ever seen, a monster cock. No wonder it had felt like Jihoon was being split apart, he would definitely feel that tomorrow.

He’s saved from the embarrassment of being caught looking, at least Jihoon thinks he is, the smirk that appears on Seungcheol’s lips is hard to decipher, as Jihoon reaches for his jeans to pull them up his thighs. It’s then when Jihoon notices the feeling of Seungcheol’s cum starting to drip out of him and works a little faster, cheeks heating up from both the knowledge that Seungcheol had cum in him and the fact that his cum would be inside Jihoon for the rest of the night until he got home; it was oddly arousing. Jihoon’s cock is sensitive as he tucks it away, wincing at the initial touch of his fingertips against his own cock, but Jihoon works through it and zips his jeans up, buttons the button and does his belt back up until he’s (moderately) modest again.

Or so he thinks. When Jihoon looks up he finds Seungcheol looking at him with a peculiar look in his eyes before the taller male shakes his head, chuckling as he reaches between them and Jihoon looks downwards to watch as Seungcheol does his blazer back up for him. Thank god one of them had noticed, Jihoon would die if he had walked back to his friends without noticing his blazer was undone, showcasing the bruises already appearing on his pectorals and around his nipples; he really couldn’t do anything about the one probably already showing on his collarbones and neck.

Seungcheol pulls away and Jihoon thinks they’re done, ready to face the awkwardness that was surely to come from just fucking a stranger, but then a phone is being thrust into his hands and when Jihoon looks up he finds Seungcheol smiling and using his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

Jihoon arches an eyebrow, tempted to push the phone back into Seungcheol’s hands. He decides against it, decides to take the upper hand, as he smirks at Seungcheol and then looks down at the phone to input his number. Jihoon would be lying if he said he was curious about this stranger, and he would also be lying if he said he didn’t want Seungcheol to fuck him again.

It’s a power move when Jihoon locks Seungcheol’s phone, bypassing the taller males’ hands to reach out and tuck the phone into Seungcheol’s front blazer pocket. Looking up he finds Seungcheol’s gaze and curls his lip upwards as he pats the pocket, nods, and pushes off of the wall. Seungcheol lets him go, lets Jihoon pass him without reaching out to grab onto him, and Jihoon smirks to himself as he pushes his hands into his jeans pocket and re-enters the throng of people on the dance floor; feeling Seungcheol’s eyes on him as he goes. His head was still spinning a little from the encounter he had just had, and he feel the deep satisfaction of a good fuck in his bones, could feel Seungcheol’s cum still inside him, as he exits the dance floor and makes a bee-line for the table he had last seen his friends at.

Soonyoung is the first to notice Jihoon as he nears and his eyes do a sweep of Jihoon’s body before he looks up to meet Jihoon’s eye, a knowing smile on his lips, before he turns and whispers something to Seokmin. That gets the attention of the rest of their group, Minghao and Junhei leaning over like they’d be able to hear and Mingyu and Wonwoo, who were on the far side of the table, lent in too even though there was definitely no way they’d be able to hear; and when Soonyoung turns his head too look at Jihoon again the others follow.

The expressions on their faces are hilarious. Minghao and Soonyoung look knowing, their dark eye makeup only accentuating the way they eye Jihoon’s clothing critically, Seokmin and Mingyu half smirking half smiling at him; its only Wonwoo who looks completely clueless.

“Where have you been?” Soonyoung demands as soon as Jihoon is in earshot, shuffling closer too Seokmin so that Jihoon has space in the booth.

Jihoon feigns innocence, shrugging his shoulders like even he didn’t know. “Nowhere.” he shouts over the music.

Soonyoung and Minghao don’t look like they believe him at all. Minghao leans in, his smirk wide, and shouts, “Well whoever you were nowhere with, I hope you got their number.”

Never being one to kiss and tell or, in this case, fuck and tell, Jihoon just shrugs his shoulders again, feigning nonchalance. It’s still obvious that no one believes him, but the conversation is dropped, although the look in Soonyoung’s eye makes it obvious that he was going to grill Jihoon for answers later. Maybe Jihoon would tell him, or maybe not, but for now he was happy enough to lean back against the booth cushions and turns his attention back to the dance floor.

His phone vibrates. Jihoon reaches into his inner blazer pocket and pulls it out, angling the screen away from Soonyoung as he opens it and sees a message from an unknown number.

‘**I had fun,**’ the text says. ‘**When can I see you again?**’ 

Seungcheol. Jihoon adds a name to the number, not noticing the little smirk that had made its way onto his own lips and locks his phone before pushing it back into his pocket. He would deal with that later when he was alone and away from prying eyes/ Who knows? maybe he would see Seungcheol far sooner than later.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you'd like. 
> 
> Tumblr: https://2kitsuneao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
